


3am Pep Talk

by AwesomelyUnlucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, just all the warm fuzzies, takes place post T:TDW because im in denial, will hopefully cheer u up if ur having a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomelyUnlucky/pseuds/AwesomelyUnlucky
Summary: Loki talks about being unhappy, you're there to cheer him up.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 21





	3am Pep Talk

It was late. Or very early, depending on your definition of 3am. Loki was sat across from you, the agent. He found you strange, curious even. For all the other Avengers in the tower looked upon him with distaste and hate, you did not. You looked at him like he was just another person, just another human to bond with. This is not what he found strange however, it was the fact that when you looked at him with excitement and joy as you spoke, he found no deceit, no falsehoods, no underlying disgust. You were honestly just that happy to talk with him.   
  
  


Loki did not share the same sentiment. He found being under “house arrest” at the now _Avengers_ tower awful. At least in his Asgardian prison cell he didn’t have to interact with others. Here, he was assigned an agent to watch over him and “teach him about humanity”. He expected that this guardian of his would not take that seriously, and instead brush off this duty and give him the cold shoulder. But no, the agent was anything but cold. You were excited to teach him about human culture, to teach him “the best bits”. Entirely forgoing teaching him human history but instead showing him music, movies, and snack food. When he expressed his enjoyment of books your eyes lit up as you let out a gasp racing to introduce him to the series known as Harry Potter. To your credit, he did enjoy it.

Despite having what might possibly be the happiest human to ever exist spend their every waking moment with him, he was still unhappy. Loki had experienced failure after failure, immense disappointment and regret. He resigned himself to the notion that he was never going to be happy. It was not in his fate. Against his better judgement, and probably due to the late hour, he expressed this idea to his companion.

“I do not think that happiness is in my nature, agent. I am in prison after all, and your mission is to stop me from harming others, not enjoy everyday life.”   
  
“Mr.Loki..” You spoke tenderly. “I know this situation isn’t the most ideal, and I know that being imprisoned can make you feel like- like that all the joy and pleasure in the world has been locked away, that it's just not an option for you anymore… but it's not true!” You sat across from Loki and leaned forward as you spoke. Your hands were clasped over your heart and your eyebrows were drawn together in worry. 

“You can’t honestly believe that I’m going to find _true happiness_ can you?” Loki scoffed and spoke with a mocking tone, internally hoping that it would offset the feelings beginning to swirl inside him.  
  
“You’re the God of lying right?” He nods. “Then tell me if I’m lying when I say this: one day, believe it or not, you’re gonna laugh at a joke. You're gonna go swimming and you’re gonna smile in the sunlight. You’re gonna pet yourself a good dog and it’s gonna make you feel happy. You’re not always gonna feel sad, Loki.” 

Loki rolled his eyes and gave you an incredulous look. You looked at him with a small smile waiting for an answer. He didn’t give one. How could he? This agent, this  _ human,  _ was not lying. You truly, genuinely believed that he was going to enjoy life in the future. And your confidence in this belief left him at a loss for words. 

  
  


_ He was not always going to feel this way. _

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a tiktok audio that i then went and looked up on youtube to find the whole clip bc it was So Good, this is it: https://youtu.be/lco2N1FnHrg?t=1597


End file.
